


Codependency

by FiveRaysOfSun



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Sad Ending, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveRaysOfSun/pseuds/FiveRaysOfSun
Summary: Minhyun had forgotten about Dongho, he wouldn't be able to even recognize his face anymore. He had lost all memory of the man he had once loved.





	Codependency

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this short one-shot story as a quickie. Its very sad and I hope you guys hate it as much as I did writing it. Luv u.

Minhyun had forgotten about Dongho, he wouldn't be able to even recognize his face anymore. He had lost all memory of the man he had once loved.

Even if Dongho was around, the tall man would not even give him a glance, ignoring the presence of the other male.

Even all the picture frames of them together on the walls of their shared apartment had gone too, leaving only the lonesome nails driven into the walls as evidence of the two once being a pair.

No matter how hard Dongho would fight and beg at Minhyun to remember, he just wouldn’t listen to him.

He had become distant, his mind always wandering off somewhere else, often eerily staring into corners of the room for long moments in mocking silence.

On worst days, Minhyun would not even react to Dongho pushing into him. He stood still as a statue ignoring the other man in his home.

But Dongho was sure the man could actually hear him. Sometimes when he’d call out the mans name his body would twitch in response. He'd look in his direction for just a brief second, before shying away.

He was pretending not to hear him anymore.

Minhyun was starting to look more happy recently, he put on his big signature smile to himself in the mirror each time before heading out. It was the same familiar lovely look he once would have give to Dongho, every morning when he’d be waking up laying next to him.

Dongho missed those days, he wished Minhyun would just remember him some day.

The tall boy combed the closet setting an outfit for himself. It wasn’t too flashy, but it definitely was not something he’d wear for just a simple, casual night out.

Dongho knew all of his best shirts and the exact way they had to be folded. If Dongho did not fold them right his boyfriend would always cuss at him for it.

Minhyun pat his neck with cologne. The shorter male hadn’t had the chance to smell it in such a long time, it bought back old memories for him. Minhyun had stopped putting it on, because the scent would always dig into their sheets. Minhyun hated his sheets being dirty more than anything.

“Where are you going?” Dongho began to grow worried.

The other male did not even give him a glance, instead going over to his shoe rack to ponder about which pair would look the best on him.

“I asked where are you going!” Dongho yelled as loud as he could. The lines on his forehead turned into ugly curves. Yet the other boy still remained unbothered by him.

There was a knock on the door, someone was waiting for him outside. “Don’t go.” The distressed male begged of him. He could not tug onto Minhyuns sleeve, as it would easily slip out of his grip.

Minhyun got up to open the door for his guest. It was another man. Tall, with dark hair and kind eyes. His lips curling into a smile almost all the way to his ears. The guest held a pretty bouquet of flowers in his hands meant for Minhyun.

The tall boy returned the same smile. That pretty laugh of his, he was giving it away to some stranger that Dongho did not know.

Minhyun was ecstatic, the flowers were lovely, his favorite color and everything. Dongho suddenly felt sick in the stomach.

“Remember me..” Donghos voice barely escaped past his tongue, his body had grown so weak from watching.

He would do anything, absolutely anything just for Minhyun to remember him. To look at him just once, before his heart shatters to pieces.

“Please! Remember me!” He cried out, but it was as if nobody could even hear his helpless scream.

The door drew shut and the man was alone again, waiting for his lover to come back to him once the night passes.

Minhyun had forgotten about Dongho, he wouldn't be able to even recognize his face anymore.

Another hour had passed. Dongho jumped up from the bed hearing the door reopen. With heavy steps Minhyun kneeled to take off his shoes.

He seemed happy. Dongho was relieved, even if Minhyun did not remember to greet him.

The tall man headed straight to bed next, strangely without taking off the rest of his clothes first. He sat in his nest of pillows knees pulled up to his face.

The look on his face had suddenly changed, once again it had become the same blank empty stare as always. Not long before the boy began to sob, chocking on his own sharp breaths, that were desperate to escape his already exhausted lungs. The painful knot at the very end of his throat had tightened hard. The man was whimpering without a stop.

Dongho knew this was all because of him, his heart clenched in his chest having to watch the man he cherished so much, breaking down into pitiful tears like this.

He reached out his hand to soothe Minhyun, but it was useless. There was no reaction of him, after the other boy had tried to hold his hand. Minhyun hadn’t even flinched.

Dongho noticed the old calendar on the wall, the date was different from the last time he had seen it.

He then again realized, that he had been already long dead.

An accident on the road on a rainy day. Minhyun had told him to dress warm, that it would be cold that day. Dongho promised not to get sick.

It wasn’t like Minhyun had entirely forgotten him. Instead, he just wanted to pretend that it had never happened at all, and to act it all out as if it only had been an unfair dream. Just so one day or another, he’d be able to learn how to live without Dongho by his side.

But even like this, neither of them could really move on. Holding onto each other and unable to let go.


End file.
